


Secrets II: Confrontation

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Series: Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: This is an alternate ending toSECRETS I: SECRET LOVES.  The confrontation begins.  Originally posted 5/6/97.





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is an alternate ending to [SECRET LOVES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124729/chapters/24830100). It is  
> recommended that you read that one first. It is posted on the DUE SOUTH  
> Fiction Archive.
> 
>  
> 
> I had tried hard *not* to write the ending the way it went in [SECRET](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124729/chapters/24830100)  
> LOVES, but my Muse did not take 'no' for an answer and so I *had* to.  
> I also felt compelled to write this alternate ending (and a lot of people  
> requested it), so here it is. Whether or not you'll like this ending  
> better, only you can decide.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated R for m/m sex**.
> 
>  
> 
> (c) April 1, 1997 (Our biggest snowstorm of the year!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny has an uneasy feeling about Ray.

Benny looked down at the wolf at his feet and frowned. "What?" Dief  
merely whimpered and looked up at him soulfully. Ben sighed and tried  
to concentrate on his paperwork, but that was difficult at the best of  
times.

He was feeling something, something that set his teeth on edge and made his nerves extremely jumpy. At first it had been an indefinable feeling, but now it was centering around Ray. 

Ray had been acting...secretive?...lately, and that was not like him. He usually told his Canadian friend what was on his mind. Lately he had been evasive as to his personal time off from the Precinct, and that bothered Benny. 

Dief growled again, and now Benny was feeling a little frightened. His own intuition was telling him that something was drastically wrong. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. 

"27th Precinct, Chicago Police Department." 

"Elaine, is Ray there? This is Fraser." 

"No, Fraser, he's getting ready to sign out. Why, did he have a date with you?" 

He shivered at the word 'date'. If only he could say that was true! 

"Uh, no, but I was wondering if he would like to come to dinner tonight." 

"Look, he'll be leaving in a minute. Want to talk to him?" 

"Uh, no. I'll catch him later." 

"You know, I think he's got a mystery woman." 

Benny's heart sank. "Yes, I think you're right. Do you think he's going to meet her?" 

"Probably. You know our Ray. Mr. Romantic." 

"Yes," Benny said sadly. 

"He tries hard to come across as this hardbitten cynic, but he's really just a marshmallow. Ever see him with his nieces and nephews? They've got his number." 

*So do I. I just wish I knew how to use it.* 

"Yes, well, thank you kindly, Elaine. I guess I'll see him tomorrow for lunch." 

"Good luck, Fraser." 

He hung up the phone and frowned. Her tone of voice when she'd said that...he shrugged. 

He made a decision. Quickly he put his hat and jacket on and told Jasmine that he was signing out early for the day. He hailed a cab and he and Dief jumped in, heading for the Precinct. 

His heart was pounding as he endured the ride to the station. He just *had* to be in time! 

He was. Ray was just emerging from the Precinct and getting into the Riv. Benny ordered the cabdriver to follow him. 

They pulled up outside the Hotel Royale, a swank downtown establishment that was one of Chicago's finest. He watched as Ray went around to the back of the building. 

"Thank you kindly," Ben said as he handed the driver his fare and a generous tip. He and Dief hurried out of the cab and went cautiously around the back, but saw no Ray or signs of anyone else. 

Benny pondered what to do. He was already feeling guilty about following his best friend, but his instincts were screaming for him to stay close to Ray. However, if Ray was meeting a woman here, his friend would *not* be thrilled to see Ben. He decided to wait and see what developed. 

The waiting grew intolerable, however, and he slipped inside the hotel, Dief at his heels. 

It was quite elegant in the building, the plush carpet muffling his footsteps. He was at a loss to know where Ray had gone, but Dief had picked up the trail. The wolf was all business as he padded down the carpet. 

Benny felt the urgency build in him. The man he loved (but who didn't know it) was in trouble. He *had* to find him before it was too late! 

When Dief picked up the pace, he followed suit. His heart began to pound as his little voice shouted, //Faster! Faster!// 

The reached Room 416 and Benny hesitated for a second, poised to knock, then he tried the knob. Locked, of course. Dief was growling, his white fur raised, and Benny raised his leg and kicked in the door. 

The scenario shocked him. 

Ray was in bed with a beautiful, dark-haired woman, who was holding a knife to his throat, ready to draw the blade across sensitive skin. Green eyes reflected shock, Ray's slender body tensed. 

A second shock coursed through Benny as he saw who the woman was. 

Ten years older, but unmistakable... 

"...Victoria," he whispered. 

"Hello, Ben." Her dark eyes glittered. "So good to see you again. You're looking well. I always knew that uniform was made for you." 

"What..." His mouth was painfully dry. "What are you doing here?" 

"With your precious Ray?" Why, enjoying myself, Ben." She ran a hand lightly down Ray's arm. "Your...friend...is a marvelous lover." 

Benny flushed slightly, but his attention was riveted on the knife that Victoria held to Ray's throat. Her hand was rock-steady. 

"Please let him go, Victoria. Your quarrel is with me, not him." 

"Oh, but since he's your heart's desire..." Her finger lazily circled a nipple, then slid down barely brushing ribs and rested on a slender hip "...he is essential to my revenge." 

"Please don't do this." 

"Please." She spoke the word softly but with a viciousness that chilled Benny's blood. "How many times did I say that word to *you* ten years ago? How many times did I plead with *you* to let me go? You turned a deaf ear to me then. I shall turn one to you now." She began to press the blade harder against Ray's throat. 

"No!" Benny thrust out a trembling hand, Dief growling low in his throat, poised to attack. "What do you want?" 

An incredibly-pleased smile spread across her face. "I want many things." She seemed to almost relax, her smile amused, but Benny knew better. He had seen her survive the frozen Yukon. He knew her strength and wariness, not to mention deceptiveness. 

"First, lock that wolf of yours in the bathroom. *Now*." 

He quickly complied, murmuring apologies to Dief as he urged the recalcitrant wolf into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, letting Victoria hear the click of the lock. He turned back to face her. 

"Good," she purred, her nails lightly raking Ray's hip. "Now, Ben, how does it feel to see me in bed with Ray? I told you, he's a marvelous lover, but you know that, right?" She laughed at Benny's stricken expression as his gaze slid to Ray. "So, you really *haven't* done it with him. I figured as much, since I doubt Mr. Romance here would cheat on you." She laughed again, a thoroughly unpleasant sound, then her eyes glittered with hard ice. "*Beg* me for his life." 

Benny blinked, then in a flash of insight knew what she wanted. He began to slide to his knees... 


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria plots all kinds of torture for Benny.

Victoria smiled. Yes, this was perfect. The man who had sent her away on his knees, begging her for his lover's life. How much better could it get? 

*Much* better. 

Benny clasped his hands in front of himself, shaking slightly, and said softly, "*Please*, Victoria. Spare Ray." 

Her lips formed into a vicious smile. She kept silent, Benny's distress radiating out toward her as she watched his pleading stance and the look in his eyes. 

*Much* better. 

She felt the anger radiating towards her from the man next to her. Good thing she was always prepared, like a Girl Scout. She slid her hand under the pillow and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

"Put your hands behind your back," she ordered, and the slight pressure on the knife at his throat convinced him to obey. She snapped the handcuffs shut and was pleased to have cut down on another avenue of resistance. 

"Victoria..." 

"We're just beginning, Ben. After all, I have ten years of daydreaming to put into practice. But I'll be kind. My partner will be here soon, and he and I will leave this dreary city and enjoy our ill-gotten gains." 

"Partner?" 

"Yes. Jolly and I have hooked up again." She shifted on the bed, getting a little more comfortable. She was going to enjoy this. "I think that you should join us." 

He blinked. "J...Join you?" 

"Yes." She suddenly laughed uproariously. "Oh, dear, my sweet Ben, not here in bed with us! Too risky, my precious, though it *would* be interesting. No, I think you should go *au natural* like us. After all, it's only fair, isn't it? Ray and I are showing you what we've got. Don't you want him to see what he's missing?" 

Benny flushed as red as his tunic but he stood up and slowly began to unbutton said tunic, unhooking his straps and lanyard as well. He shook his head slightly at Ray's look directed toward him, reading his friend's protest, but it had to be done. He was willing to do *anything* if it would keep Ray alive. If that meant getting on his hands and knees and crawling toward her while he begged, he would do it. If she changed her mind and ordered him into bed with them, he'd do it. 

Victoria watched with avid eyes as Benny slid the tunic off, then slid his suspenders down and pulled his undershirt over his head. She also noticed that Ray was watching intently, a little thrill going through her. This has been the right choice. Oh, yes! 

She let her gaze travel appreciatively over Benny's bare chest, purring, "Please continue." 

He flushed a little and removed his boots and socks, then straightened up and unbuckled his belt, beginning a slow slide of the jodhpurs down his legs. 

She purred again deep in her throat, wondering if she should hum some classic bump 'n' grind music. Highly amused, she sang, "Lighten up, boys! Why, Ray, darling, you're getting a show that was yours for the asking, if you'd just asked." Again she felt the anger from the body next to her and laughed. 

Benny was left with just his underwear. He ignored her and looked hesitantly at Ray. Evidently finding something there to give him courage, he quickly pulled the shorts down and off. 

"My," breathed Victoria. Her time spent with him ten years ago had not been conducive to disrobing. The fury of the storm raging around them had seen to that. She had always regretted not seeing what she had gone to jail for, essentially. 

Ray's green eyes were slightly widened, but a tiny smile played around his mouth as he sent Benny encouragement. Benny took a deep breath and waited for Victoria's further orders. The only sounds in the room were their combined breathing and Dief's occasional howl. 

"Let's go, Ben. Again." 

He went to his knees, hands clasped, and she nearly orgasmed with the pleasure of it. She drank in his pleading expression, the desperation lurking just below the gentle surface, and the increasing anger from the captive lying beside her. 

She wished that she could make it last ten years. Ten years to make up for the hell she'd been through in that vile prison. 

"Let's see, what else can we do?" she asked, lazily rubbing her foot along Ray's leg. She saw a flicker of anger from the blue-eyed man kneeling before the bed and felt rage leap inside her. How *dare* he feel anger! After what *he'd* done! Oh, he'd pay for that! Her eyes narrowed, then widened and a smile curved her lovely lips. 

Benny had experienced the anger as his frustation built. He could do very little at this point. Dief was neutralized, and any move he made would send that knife plunging into Ray's throat. He couldn't move fast enough before fatal damage was done. His heart nearly broke at the injustice of it. 

He saw her answering rage and felt the fear grow in the pit of his stomach. Victoria's viciousness was clear to him now. His regret over what had happened ten years ago was rapidly lessening, as were the feelings that he had carried around with for that lonely decade. 

Until he'd met Ray. 

He *had* to save him. He could not lose him before he'd even had him! It could just not be done. 

"I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago, Victoria," he said softly, suddenly meaning it. Despite his dwindling feelings for her, others were taking their place: compassion and pity. She saw it in his eyes. 

"Sorry!" she mocked, dark eyes sparking with fire. Suddenly she looked crafty and asked, "So, Ben, if you're really sorry, and I ask you now, would you have let me go if you had to do all over again?" 

Turmoil tumbled within him. She had committed a robbery, and had been a full partner, not some female dupe going along with her man. She had been desperate and delicate and strong, and he had fallen in love with her, but he had still turned her in. It had been his duty. Her love had not been enough. 

"Yes," he whispered. 

"Liar!" she hissed, a slight gasp emanating from Ray as her hand moved infinitesmially. She saw how white Benny went at the noise. She smiled again. Benny was beginning to hate that smile. Relaxing against the pillows, she slid her fingers over Ray's thigh. "Perhaps, dear Ben, I should mark him for you. When Jolly gets here, take another knife and carve your initials into his sensitive skin? Maybe..." and she raked a red nail delicately down Ray's inner thigh, "...do it here? Where it would signal true possession?" She laughed at his fear, unable to keep it masked this time. "Or maybe, when Jolly gets here, we'll let you pleasure him as Ray has pleasured me these past weeks." 

A hiss of anger beside her amused her greatly. She pressed the knife and Ray's hiss turned to pain. She looked at him, his green eyes stormy with raging hate. She hesitated for the briefest of moments, but then returned her attention to Benny, who was looking at Ray, his clasped hands showing white knuckles. She glanced at the bedside clock. Time to start wrapping this up, even though she was having *so* much fun! 

"So, boys, what shall we do while we wait for Jolly? Ben, dear, did you know that I was just about to slit Ray's throat when you walked in? Or battered your way in. Tsk! Such manners! Now, I wanted you to find his body, all sweet and elegant and bloodless. It would have been *so* perfect 

if you'd just waited a bit! I was going to call you at the Consulate." 

Benny's breathing was labored, but he kept silent. She could feel the tension in Ray and thought, *He'll have sore muscles at this rate* and slowly ran her tongue across her lips. 

Time was winding down, unfortunately for her sense of fun. Jolly would be here any minute, and while it would no doubt be amusing to have him join in on the party, they had to get away before it was too late. Perhaps a little teasing, and then they'd have to be off. 

"Say that you'll do anything for Ray, Ben. *Say* it." 

He licked his lips, then said softly, "I'd do anything for you, Ray." 

It was a little more personal that she'd been bargaining for, but it would do. She focused her attention on the man beside her and saw the compassion and sorrow in his eyes. 

"Would you humiliate yourself for him, Ben?" 

"Yes." 

"Would you allow Jolly to do what he pleases with you when he comes, Ben?" 

No hesitation. "Yes." 

A noise of protest rose from Ray, and she nearly laughed. She was almost lulled into a sense of security by Benny's soft proclamations of love, but she knew she was dealing with a Mountie, who would strike if he saw the chance. She would not give him that chance. 

"Yes, I'm sure you two would have made a great pair of lovers. Mmm, yes, I can see it now. You, Ben, being so sweet and so passive, you would be the one to suck Ray off, or part your legs for him to ram his hard, hot cock into you, and Ray would glory in it, a wolfish smile on his face. He would *enjoy* your submission, and his blood would sing with it." 

Benny's face became red again, but what amused Victoria was the evidence of his cock stirring to life. 

"Oh, so you like such talk! And the thought of such actions! My, my. What a dirty little secret for such a pure-in-heart Mountie. Ray, dear, were you aware of how shamelessly lustful your sweet friend was? Of course not. He's very good at deceiving people, aren't you, Ben? I thought you loved me once, enough to let me go. Of course you didn't." 

Her voice hardened as she suddenly made a move with the knife, and a strangled gasp/cry from Ray made Benny go sheet-white. "*Nooo*!!!" he screamed and leaped forward 


	3. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny frantically tries to save Ray.

Benny shoved Victoria's hand violently away from his beloved's  
throat. she was off the bed and into her clothes while Benny frantically  
tried to stop the bleeding. He fumbled for the phone and gasped out  
a call to 911, then one to the 27th Precinct.

"Hang on, Ray, *please*! Don't let her win! Don't die on me!" 

Victoria listened to the pleadings with a mixture of amusement and satisfaction. Finally she had revenge worthy of her sufferings. Ray would die and Ben would be guilt-ridden all the rest of his days. 

Anguish lived in Benny's eyes as he pressed part of the pillowcase that he'd ripped to Ray's throat. His naked body trembled with soul- wrenching fear as he watched the blood drip through his fingers. Ray's eyes were closed and his breathing sounded as if he was struggling through a bubbly pool of water. Harsh rattles terrified Benny. 

"Goodbye, Ray. Goodbye, Ben," Victoria purred, leaving the room with a swirl of the black cloak she wore. Benny barely registered her departure. 

"Please, Ray. Help is on the way. Just *fight*! I know you can! You're always kicking up a fuss! *Please* just hold on!" 

Ray's eyes opened, suffering deep in the depths of emerald-green, and Benny's heart nearly broke. His arm encircled Ray and he clutched the rapidly-cooling body tighter to him. Noises gurgled as Ray tried to communicate, but he finally had to grasp Benny's arm and squeeze. His eyes slowly slid closed. 

"No! Ray!" Benny's frantic pleadings did not open Ray's eyes. "No," he moaned, the despair settling over them like an old-fashioned shroud. Dief howled from his prison. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jack Huey received the call as he was returning from another one. Elaine's voice was frantic as she relayed Benny's message. Huey immediately hit the siren and headed for the Hotel Royale. He pulled up just as the ambulance did and they hurried into the lobby, grabbing the room key from the desk clerk and took the elevator to the fourth floor. 

It saved wear and tear on the door as they entered, only to be stopped short by surprise. 

The paramedics' eyebrows rose at the sight of two naked men, one in bed and the other kneeling beside him, the latter pressing a cloth to the other man's throat. 

"Dear God," breathed Huey, who snapped out of it just seconds before the paramedics did. "Fraser!" he was at the Mountie's side in a flash. "What happened here?" 

"An old enemy...set Ray up. She's cut his throat, Jack!" 

The paramedics took over, one gently pushing Benny away, the stricken Canadian grabbing Ray's hand. With almost mechanical precision, Benny related the bizarre story and Huey immediately put out an APB on Victoria. Huey kept an eye on Benny, not liking what he saw. He sent a prayer up to whatever God there might be to spare Ray, for the Italian's own sake and Benny's. He put a hand on the Mountie's shoulder. 

"Dief," Benny remembered, and Huey freed the wolf from his prison. Immediately the animal whined and tried to get close to Ray, but Benny held him back with his free hand, stroking his fur. 

The paramedics worked quickly and efficiently, then started to prepare Ray for transport. Benny still clung tightly to Ray's hand but was forced to let go as they began to carry Ray away. 

"But I want to go with him!" Benny protested. 

"Fraser, your clothes," Huey said gently. 

Benny looked down at himself and blushed bright-red. He dressed quicker than Huey had ever seen a human being do, and Jack gathered up Ray's clothes. He picked up Benny's underwear, too, the Mountie forgetting to put it on in his haste. 

They hurried down to where the ambulance was parked and Benny nearly flew into the vehicle, Jack shaking his head at the paramedic that began to protest. Benny clung to Ray's hand and sat silently. 

"I'll meet you at the hospital. Don't worry about Dief. I'll take care of him," Jack said, and Benny nodded his head. 

The ambulance doors slammed shut and the vehicle took off, siren screaming painfully. Jack watched it go for several minutes, then got into his own car. 

* * * * * * 

Benny sat very still in the waiting room at the hospital. He had been forced from Ray's side, and now kept silent as he stared at the entryway, waiting for the doctor to arrive with news. 

Huey sat just as silently beside him. He kept a periodic check on the manhunt for Victoria, but nothing had happened yet. He didn't know if Benny even heard the exchanges over the cell phone. 

"Benton!" 

Benny's eyes flickered and he rose, Rosa Vecchio hurrying over to him. She hugged him and he hugged back desperately. Frannie and Maria were teary-eyed as they waited for him to speak. 

"Ray's in surgery now. They're trying to stop the bleeding. His...throat was cut." 

"Holy Mother!" Rosa gasped. Ray's sisters were equally horrified. 

"How did this happen, Benton?" 

"Please sit down, Mrs. Vecchio," Beeny said in a small voice. He sounded as if he was fading away. Once they were all settled, he started to speak in a halting voice. 

"Ray was set up...by someone from my past. A woman." Huey wondered if he heard Frannie's gasp. "I had to...turn her in. She was a bank robber. She spent ten years in prison for her crime and swore revenge on me. She pretended to be interested in Ray and started an affair, it appears. He never told me that he was seeing someone!" 

"I *knew* that something was up!" Rosa exclaimed. "My Raymondo was being too secretive. He is *never* secretive. Besides, he can't hide anything from me." Her daughters and Huey had to smile at that. Benny was too distressed for it to register properly. She patted his hand. "This woman...she chose my Raymondo for her revenge on you?" 

"Yes," Benny whispered miserably. 

"Because she knew that hurting my Raymondo would hurt you?" 

He nodded, this time unable to speak past the tears in his throat. 

She looked at him, brown eyes searching his face, and he felt a moment of panic. Could she know the true nature of his feelings for her son? Would he lose her loving support just when he needed it most, and what about Ray? Would she suspect him of similar feelings? 

She said nothing, revealed nothing, simply squeezed his hand. 

* * * * * * 

The waiting, as usual, was interminable in a hospital. Huey and Frannie took care of getting coffee and snacks for everyone, and Tony arrived, assuring Maria that their children were being well-looked-after, and he finally persuaded everyone but Benny to go down to the cafeteria for a proper meal. 

Huey had left, wanting a more hands-on approach to the manhunt, and so Benny sat alone in the waiting room, despair clinging to him like shimmering gossamer. He bowed his head and prayed, panic teasing along the edges of his mind. He still felt tremendous guilt. He had been the cause of all this! His mind drifted back to a few hours ago... 

* * * * * * 

*"Nonsense, Benton. You are not to blame for this." 

"But, Mrs. Vecchio, it's *my* past that's hurt Ray." 

"Things happen, Benton. How much has Raymondo's past hurt you? Wasn't it his past with Frankie Zuko that got you beaten up last year? Musn't you still be careful with that man, because you're Raymondo's best friend? He would happily hurt you to get to my Raymondo." 

"But..." 

"No buts." She took his chin in her hand. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to my son, Benton."* 

* * * * * * 

He wondered again if she knew. He shivered as he thought of Ray's reaction. Would he be happy or disgusted with what he now knew about his best friend? Victoria had forced the truth out of him in that hotel room. Would Ray be able to live with the fact that his trusted partner had been secretly lusting after him for months? 

"Constable Fraser?" 

He stood up immediately, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, Doctor?" 

The kindly surgeon smiled at him. "Detective Vecchio is out of surgery." 

"He's...?" 

"Considering the nature of his injury, he's doing remarkably well." 

"Can I see him?" 

"Just for a few moments. Then again, it should be his family..." 

"I *am* his family, Doctor." 

Surprisingly, the doctor accepted that and led him down the hall and into ICU. He left Benny alone, only the sounds of the machines hooked up to Ray making their presence known. 

He approached the bed slowly, dreading what he might find, but all he saw was a pale, unconscious Ray with a huge bandage around his neck. He reached out trembling fingers and curled them around Ray's hand, squeezing lightly. Tears of relief and sorrow splashed onto their joined hands. 

Green eyes fluttered open and Benny nearly gasped. His first instinct was to call the doctor, but he was mesmerized by those eyes, which slid shut again after only a few seconds. Heart pounding, Benny stood holding Ray's hand until the ICU nurse asked him to leave. 

He walked on shaky legs back to the waiting room. What he'd seen in those lovely eyes had shaken him to his very core. 


	4. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray admit their love for each other.

Benny was stil slightly dazed when the Vecchios got back from the cafeteria.  
They were overjoyed at the news about Ray, no one noticing Benny's reaction.  
As they chattered amongst themselves, Benny wandered over to the window  
and looked out over the gray winter grounds.

*Victoria didn't do a proper job. She's certainly capable. Why *didn't* she cut Ray's throat in such a way that made it impossible to save him?* 

He was certainly grateful for the outcome, but it worried him. Victoria didn't make mistakes. He shivered. 

* * * * * * 

By the next day, Ray was out of ICU and in a private room. The family was allowed to stay, and Benny was allowed, too. 

Benny brooded over the events that had led them all to this room despite Rosa's assurances of his innocence in the matter. The vision of Ray's eyes looking at him filled his mind's eye. He didn't hear when Rosa talked to him. 

It was during one of the times that Benny was alone with Ray that his friend opened his eyes again. 

"Benny," he rasped. His voice was unrecognizable. 

"Don't try to talk, Ray," Benny pleaded, squeezing the hand he held. 

"Have to. Not...your fault. Victoria...conned me." 

"Because of me." Anguish filled the room. 

It was Ray's turn to squeeze his hand. 

"Don't." 

"How can I not?" Benny's blue eyes swam with his tears. "You almost died, Ray." 

"But I didn't. So...don't go...beatin' yourself up over it." 

Ray's voice was so raspy that Benny could barely understand him. That hurt just as badly as the guilt, which was eating him alive. 

"I...screwed up." It was Ray's turn to be guilty. 

"No, you didn't. C'mon, Benny. A...beautiful woman like that...interested in the likes of *me*? I musta been...crazy...to believe it." 

"I don't think it's so farfetched." 

Ray just snorted, reflexively clutching his throat. At Benny's anxious query he merely shook his head. 

"Ya don't, huh? Why?" 

Benny turned red suddenly, Ray delighted at this reaction but he kept it concealed. It wouldn't do to scare Benny off. 

"I...what was said in the hotel room...it's..." He trailed off, at a loss for the words to continue. 

"What you mean is that what Victoria said was true. You *do* love me." Benny nodded mutely. "And want me." Another nod, and a redder hue. Ray laughed, a rumbling, scratchy sound that nevertheless sent Benny soaring...until he wondered if Ray was mocking him. His heart sank and Ray could feel his hand tremble. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not...laughing at you. I'm...just so happy, Benny." 

"But...you've never shown any interest whatsoever in me *that* way, Ray." 

*But what I saw in his eyes when he opened them for that brief moment in ICU...* 

"So? You think I'm so innocent?" 

"Are you?" 

Facing those guileless blue eyes, Ray wondered. "I'd have never guessed that *you* were so inclined, Benny." 

Benny lowered his eyes, his feathery lashes making the gesture charmingly demure. Ray swallowed painfully. He was going to have a lot of 

times like this in the future, with Benny just literally driving him crazy! 

"I've known what I was for a long time, Ray. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when I first saw you in the holding cell." 

"You...ever since *then*...?" Awe shone in Ray's emerald eyes. "Benny," he said softly, tugging at the Mountie's hand to make him look up. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I had a lot of time to think with Miss Vickie's knife at my throat..." he squeezed Benny's hand at the Canadian's shudder, "...and it showed me the truth of what she said. You *did* love and want me, and when I saw you strip..." Ray laughed a little. "'Fraid a striptease will do it to me every time, buddy." 

Benny blinked. "So it's purely physical?" 

"No, you crazy Mountie! It's more like...heaven in a beautiful red serge package. What my heart's been tellin' me for months has finally reached my groin." 

Benny blushed at the explicit words but leaned forward eagerly. Ray's eyes encouraged him and he brushed their lips into a kiss: light, needful, loving. 

They hastily broke apart as the door opened and a male nurse cheerfully entered, a small smile playing around his lips. 

Neither man could wait for Ray's release. 


	5. Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny make love.

"Ray, please, I'll help you."

Benny had his arm around Ray's shoulders as he assisted his friend up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently helped the Italian sit on his bed, smiling and caressing the silky hair, then a horde of Vecchios descended upon them and they had no time to talk. 

* * * * * *

"Whew! Finally!" 

Ray grinned at the Mountie, who still looked a little shell-shocked. He patted a spot on the bed next to him and Benny sat, staring wide-eyed at the now-closed door. 

"A little overwhelming, aren't they?" 

Benny nodded mutely, and Ray laughed, a raspy sound that nevertheless delighted Benny's ears. Ray slipped his arm around his friend's shoulders and urged him to lean back into his embrace. After several comfortable moments of silence, listening to his family's slamming doors and fading voices and he whispered into his ear, "They've all left the house." He began to nibble on a well-shaped ear. "Now, Benny my love, we can finally *do* something about all our talk." 

Benny shivered, his hand gripping Ray's knee. "But, Ray, in your house?" 

"Sure, why not? Best place for it." Ray's tongue began to slide down his Mountie's neck, eliciting more shudders from him. "Mmm, you taste good. Smell good, too. You don't need any perfume to do that." As Benny stiffened, Ray crooned, "No, no, baby. Don't think of her. Don't *ever* think of her when we make love. I sure won't. You're...light. She's...darkness. Open yourself to *me*, and you'll be happy." 

Benny surrendered to the sensation of his throat being licked, then Ray meticulously undid the lanyard, straps and buttons of the red serge tunic, his hand straying to the place between Benny's legs. The Canadian gasped at such boldness and his hand covered Ray's. Ray smiled as he realized the other man was keeping his hand firmly in place. 

*Oh, Benny, you are *such* a sensualist, if you only knew it!* 

He laved his tongue up Benny's stomach, pushing up the undershirt above his nipples, licking each one with slow, languorous strokes. Benny whimpered and clutched Ray's knee tighter, the Italian smiling as he removed the tunic and undershirt. 

Hungrily he gazed upon the naked flesh, the urge to taste every inch overwhelming. He got busy, Benny's eyes closing and moans coming from the beautiful throat. 

Benny decided to do his own share of lovemaking. He leaned forward and began to nibble at Ray's ear, the Italian astonished at the shudder that went through him. Regina...Victoria had not been able to do that. None of his women ever had. And that was just a simple nibble! What was going to happen when Benny...? 

He groaned loudly as Benny kissed his cheek and closed eyelids, the warm tongue beginning to explore Ray's neck, hesitating guiltily at the bandage. Ray urged Benny's head up and looked into his eyes, and then they kissed, a long, deep kiss that literally took their breaths away. 

When they parted, they simply stared at each other for several seconds, then Benny slipped Ray's shirt off and wonderingly caressed the lightly-furred chest. He rubbed his cheek against it and sighed, Ray's throat closing. He caressed Benny's hair and gently lowered him to stretch out on the bed. 

They simply stroked and caressed each other for the next several minutes, then Ray began to tug at Benny's pants. Shyly the Mountie helped him get them off, the boxer shorts already showing evidence of male arousal. Ray grinned and slowly tugged the shorts down, his green eyes widening at the 

treasures revealed. With a sense of reverence, he cupped the heavy balls and stroked the sensitive flesh. Benny moaned softly and squirmed, shifting his legs as Ray began to stroke in earnest. Ray's thumb slid up the underside of the impressive shaft, feeling a vein pulse, then his long, elegant fingers maddeningly caressed the other side, teasing the balls as he brought Benny to climax. The Mountie was thrashing on the bed, eyes closed and head thrown back against the pillow, his legs widening as he gasped for more. Ray grinned evilly and pumped faster, a deep groan spilling from Benny like the seed over Ray's hand. 

Benny lay panting for several minutes, his eyes wide with wonder. Ray loved that look and kissed the full lips, licking his lips with pleasure at the taste. He idly stroked Benny's naked hip, pleased when the Mountie took hold of his hand and kissed the fingers. Benny could taste himself on those fingers, he realized with a startled look, and Ray knew that he would love this man forever. 

"Ray..." Benny's voice was faint but awed. 

"Yes, love?" Ray was delighted to see the slight blush at the word 'love'. 

"I...I can't tell you how I feel..." 

"Then show me, love," Ray said softly as he caressed the side of Benny's face. 

Benny nodded and kissed Ray's fingers again, then his hand slid down Ray's stomach and slid up and down his thighs. His mouth fastened on a nipple and Ray gasped at the electricity that shot through him. He was continually amazed by the effect that Benny had on him. He nestled the precious head to his chest and closed his eyes as his Mountie worked wonders. 

Benny lavished his attention on both nipples, then slid his tongue down to dip into Ray's navel, smiling at the Italian's gasp. His hands continued to caress Ray's thighs, then one darted into the area between and lightly touched a ball. Ray gasped again, his eyes widening. He parted his legs slightly wider and then Benny's tongue slid to caress the long shaft. 

"Benny, you don't have to..." Ray croaked. 

Benny looked up. "But I want to," he said simply, and returned to his task. 

His tongue caressed and licked, its warm moistness driving Ray wild. Ray pushed Benny's head closer, excitement heaving his chest, and his hips began to thrust forward. Benny engulfed him in one swift move, Ray's cry delighting him. Benny sucked rhythmically, Ray's hips thrusting faster, until he came with a deep groan, spilling into his lover's mouth. 

Benny drank every drop, then released Ray's cock and reverently kissed it. Ray was completely spent, but his hand still rested on Benny's head. 

"Oh, god," breathed Ray. He finally opened his green eyes and looked at Benny with wonder. Swallowing, Benny climbed up to be enwrapped in Ray's embrace. 

* * * * * *

She hung up the telephone, pleased at her spy's report. He had said that there had been definite signs that the Mountie and the cop were entertaining thoughts of entering into a sexual relationship from what he had observed in the hospital. 

So things had turned out well after all. She had not done a thorough job of slitting the cop's throat because she had realized that it could be a lot more fun this way: let the two of them get involved in an intense physical relationship, investing more emotion in each other, and *then* get her ultimate revenge. 

"Come to bed," mumbled the man in the room with her. 

"Coming, Jolly dear." 

Victoria smiled. 

## THE END  
(Maybe) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, is that better? 
> 
> * * *


End file.
